Cacti Jealousy Much!
by kawaii-witch181
Summary: Ryoma's jealous because of some cacti! what will happen? -RyoSaku one-shot!-


**Cacti Jealousy Much?**

**by kawaii-witch181**

/ anime / - thoughts

" anime " – conversation

**Disclaimer :** I don't own POT.. *sighs*

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at Seishun Gakuen.. well not really? You can see some bickering of two second year tennis regulars in the wide tennis courts.. one with a green bandanna.. the other has spiky black hair. As usual a certain mother hen is trying to stop the fueling fight of his kouhais.. The other 5 regulars only watch them in the distance.. It's a typical day after all..<p>

"Momoshiro. Kaidoh. 20 laps around the courts." Tezuka, known as the strict and the stoic captain of the tennis club stood there, adjusting his ova-shaped glasses.

"demo buchou! Mamushi started it!" Momo groaned

"fsuuu.. you're the one who's at fault peach-head!" Came the hissing reply of Kaidoh.

"30 laps," buchou added, light gleaming in his oval-shaped glasses.

The 2 second years took off hurriedly. Start complaining and you'll get extra laps, that's the rule that apply in Tezuka-buchou's disciplinary acts or worse, you'll have to drink Inui's concoctions. Tonikaku, it's the afternoon tennis practice of the Seigaku tennis club. A certain smiling tensai just brought a potted cactus plant in the courts..

"Fuji-senpai, why did you bring a cactus here all of a sudden?" Momo asked curiously eyeing the innocent plant in the tensai's hands.

"Saa, I want to persuade _someone _to take care some cacti plants in their house." The tensai answered.

"eh? why is that Fujiko?" the acrobatic player questioned.

"Saa.. who knows." Fuji then smiled sadistically as he saw a certain someone enter the tennis courts bleachers - Ryuzaki Sakuno. Everyone noticed this. They can sense the sadistic aura of the smiling tensai., well except one, that is none other than, Echizen Ryoma. The freshmen tennis prodigy. In a split second, you can see Fuji standing beside Sakuno.

_/ Did he just teleport? /_ was the only thought in everyone's minds. Buchou and Ryoma were in no exception.

"Hello there Sakuno-chan, would you mind accepting this cactus?" Fuji asked her. This so-called request puzzled our little auburn girl. She didn't even know how to take care of a cactus.

_/ What is Fuji-senpai doing with Ryuzaki? He's standing too close. /_ came an irritating thought in Ryoma's head. He unknowingly groaned, making the regulars look at him. well except Buchou, he exited the courts a while ago, he did it before he can even finish the bottle of aspirin he's carrying. Anyways, the tensai inwardly smirk.

_/ Hmm.. Echizen is jealous./_ He thought.

"D-demo fuji-senpai. w-why would you g-give me a c-cactus?" came Sakuno's puzzled answer.

"Maa, I just felt giving this to you. Take care of it okay?" fuji said, handing the cactus plant to Sakuno and then turned to leave.

**-After Practice-**

During practice earlier, Ryoma let his anger out to Momo. Poor Momo was sent to the infirmary and you can see purple bruises on him. If there practice match last any longer, his kouhai would have crushed his innocent bones.

"Who would have thought that our Ochibi can do such non-mercy things? Momo-chin would have quit tennis if the match earlier continued." Eiji commented when they are walking home with Momo and Ryoma.. well.. they are just going to eat burgers again.. Ryoma shot him a glare. Eiji, not noticing this just continue to blabber on and on.

"Yeah. you're absolutely right Eiji-senpai. Echizen was so jealous that he let it out all to me. My poor body was abused!" Momo agreed adjusting his tennis bag on his shoulder. Ryoma just said an "Im not jealous" statement giving them the dare-say-something-I'm-jealous-and-you'll-absolutely-be-murdered look. With this his two senpai-taichi gulp.

_/ He's so possessive and denying kind of guy. /_ Both Momo and Eiji thought in unison.

They almost reached the burger place but Ryoma spotted a glimpse of twin-braided auburn hair. When he turned around, he saw Sakuno enter a plant kingdom store. Curiousness got into him and so he waited in a nearby bush (more like hiding actually) dragging along Momo and Eiji.

"Hoi, hoi! What are we doing here? I thought we're gonna buy hamburgers ~nya" Eiji whispered to Momo, eyeing Ryoma who's currently waiting for Sakuno to exit the store.

"I thought so too, Eiji-senpai. Demo. Look at Echizen. Do you think if we declined his decision we'll still be alive? I think not." Momo reasoned as both of them gulp and start seeing a scene with Ryoma whipping them continuously.

After a few minutes, they saw Sakuno exit the store carrying plastic bags and a smile plastered on her face. Ryoma then stood from their hiding spot, taking a sip from his grape-flavored Ponta which I don't know where he got.

"Momo-senpai, Eiji-senpai. I have to go now. See you tomorrow." He said

And then he walk to the path where Sakuno was previously seen.

"Okaay.. That wasn't so nice of ochibi. He left us! ne, Momo? Eh?" Eiji said as he looked for Momo which is nowhere to be found.

"Yokatta! I thought Echizen would kill me again. Thank you for sparing my life Kami-sama!" Momo said happily as tears began flooding his eyes, as he hugged the nearby tree. People who passed by looked at him oddly.

"Okaa-san, look at that guy. He's hugging a tree! And look he's now kissing it! Umm.. did he by any chance fell in love with the tree?" some random kid said, tugging his mother's hand.

"Don't mind him dear.. And remember, don't do things like that. That guy must have escaped the mental hospital. So don't attempt to do what he's doing, okay?" the kid's mother lectured her son, trying to walk away.

Eiji just looked at Momo from where he stood, deciding if he should stop him from doing that or just leave him behind.

"I just pretend I don't know him." Eiji said to himself, walking away, probably going home leaving Momo behind with his 'emotional attachment' to the tree. After all, who can blame Momo? He just suffered from Ryoma's super-ultra-merciless-wrath in the tennis match they have earlier. Let's just say he's…. ummmm… celebrating?... Yeah that's it..

**-Next Day on Morning Practice-**

"O-ohayou R-ryoma-kun." greeted Sakuno as the tennis prince walked past her.

"Ah.. ohayou." Ryoma greeted back, drinking again his ponta..

When Sakuno spotted Fuji entering the tennis courts, she went over to him. Ryoma raised an eyebrow, going to irritated and cursing mode once again. He wondered what the two are talking about as he saw HIS Ryuzaki talking happily to his senpai, more cheerful when she's around with him.

_/ Did I just call Ryuzaki mine? Hmm… Whatever. /_ Ryoma thought shrugging it as Fuji and Sakuno continued to chat happily. Ryoma was pissed. TOTALLY PISSED. Luckily, (unluckily) Buchou said that it's time again for practice matches and Ryoma was going up against… Momo… Again.. Oh boy… Wanna know what happened? Momo quit the tennis club.. Nah.. Just kidding.. Here's what really happened.. Since Ryoma was so PISSED at that time, he let it out to Momo again. Resulting to Momo going to the infirmary… Severely and badly injured.. He even have to wear the you know.. woody thing.. for him to be able to walk…

"Momoshiro really crossed the line, did he?" Oishi's motherly voice kicked in as he let out a worried sigh.

"Demo.. momo-chan didn't do anything Oishi.. Ochibi let out his anger to Momo again.. I guess he's jealous because of Fujiko ~nya." Eiji reasoned to Oishi..

Everyone turned their heads to Fuji..

"Saa.. I didn't do anything to Sakuno-chan… She just told me about something." Fuji answered their curious accusations.

"Tell me Fuji-senpai.. What did you and Ryuzaki talked about" Ryoma asked irritated.

"Why don't you ask her, Echizen?" Fuji just smiled.

"Y-yarou.." Ryoma cursed silently.

Tezuka-buchou cancelled the morning practice after what happened. He prevented himself in massaging his temple. His teammates are just a pain in the butt sometimes.. but he assigned Fuji and Ryoma 50 laps for disrupting the peace of the morning practice.

**-Time Skip : Afternoon Practice-**

Sakuno entered the tennis courts with a plastic bag at hand. Eiji, being the curious cat he is, went over to his kouhai.. Ready to ask her what the plastic bag have inside.. But as he leaned over, he saw her piling up 8 different cacti plants..

"Eh? what's with the cacti Sakuno-chan and why does it is dressed up like us?" Eiji asked finally noticing the get ups of the cacti.. Curiousness flashed over the regulars so they went over to where Eiji and Sakuno is, including Ryoma and Buchou.. When they saw what's the ruckus is all about, their eyes widened..

"Ah.. S-senpai-taichi.. I just have the idea t-to d-dress up the c-cacti I bought yesterday and so I brought it here to show it to y-you and technically give it to you, too." Sakuno answered.. she then began to point at each cactus and began naming them..

"This is eiji-senpai2.." she said pointing at a potted cactus with a bandage just like the one on Eiji's cheek and a red hair.. just the same like Eiji's hairstyle..

Here's the brief list of the remaining cacti and their looks:

~Fuji-senpai2 = a cactus with upturned eyelids and a smile (written by a special pen that works on cacti, of course) and has brunette wig.

~Tezuka-buchou2 = a cactus with oval-shaped glasses and a wig just like Buchou's hair.

~Oishi-senpai2 = a cactus with the same bangs as oishi-fukubuchou.

~Inui-senpai2 = a cactus with a foggy rectangular glasses and hair just like Inui.

~Kaidoh-senpai2 = a cactus with a green bandanna tied on its tip.

~Momo-senpai2 = a cactus with a spiky-haired wig.

~Kawamura-senpai2 = a cactus with a yellow racket and wig just like Taka-san's hair.

As Sakuno's busy at naming the cacti, amused faces were practically looking at their cacti look-a-likes.. Momo was the first one to notice a missing cactus look-a-like..

"Ryuzaki-chan why isn't there any Echizen cacti?" Momo asked suddenly.. The 7 regulars also wondered on this.. especially Ryoma..

"Ah g-gomen R-ryoma-kun.. The store just lost stock of dark green haired wigs and fila caps and also the red rackets s-so.. I ..u-uh … d-didn't have R-ryoma-kun c-cacti" the girl reasoned out, earning a 'hn' from the tennis prince. Ryoma tugged the brim of his cap to hide his disappointed face.

_/ Why did you forget about me, Ryuzaki? Stupid store…Stupid cactus. /_ He thought as he sent glaring daggers to the poor innocent 8 cacti on the bleachers.. Man! Those cacti's getting on his nerves..

"Ah souda.. P-please watch it over senpais. I have to go now, o-obaa-chan is w-waiting for me on the gates, b-besides there are all for y-you.. see you tomorrow." Sakuno said bidding goodbye. Before her senpais can even stop her from leaving, she disappeared along the corridors of the building.

_/ What kind of a plant store permits on dressing up cacti? /_

The regulars then felt a glimmering evil aura coming from the tennis prince. Their eyes widened. They just saw the freshman took out an armalite gun out of nowhere. Ryoma grinned too sadistically!

"eE-echizen.. What's with the armalite?" Momo nearly yelled, slightly trembling..

"Ochibi.. D-don't t-tell me .. y-y-you're g-g-going t-t-to k-k-kill u-us!" Eiji stuttered and hid behind his partner's back, scared.

"Echizen, we can talk about this. Don't ruin your future just by m-murdering u-u-us." the mother hen reasoned, also stuttering nervously.

"Fsssuuuu…" Kaidoh can't even say the words out and he's sweating nervously, too..

"Echizen.. Put that gun down.." Came buchou's normal voice but inside he's also feeling slightly scared on what Ryoma's gonna do next.

Fuji opened his eyes. Revealing his cerulean blue orbs.

"BURNING! DON'T SHOOT US ECHIZEN!" Taka-san yelled after his hands got hold of a random racket and started swinging it around..

"Chance of Echizen killing us with that gun, 76.82%" Inui said also trembling..

"INUI!" all the 7 regulars yelled.

"What are you all talking about, senpai-taichi? I'm not going to kill you." Ryoma said to his senpais.. eyeing them curiously..

"Then what's with the gun ochibi?" the red-haired asked, sighing of relief.

"For this.." The tennis prince answered..

And then he began shooting madly at the 8 cacti on the bleachers..

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"DIE CACTI! DIE !" Ryoma madly yelled..

Eiji, Momo, Fuji, Kaidoh, Tezuka, Oishi, Inui, and Taka just backed out meters from Ryoma. They watch the tennis prince shoot here and there with the armalite, knocking down each cacti from time to time. Ryoma was cackling madly as he shoot. Luckily, the shooting subsided later on. Only one cactus is left on the bleacher.. that is the Fuji-look-a-like cactus..

"Damn! I ran out of bullets.." They heard the prince said.. They all silently thanked Kami-sama.. They all thought that Ryoma might lose his sanity.. until…

"KOSHIMAE!" they heard a certain voice yelled. Then they saw Tooyama Kintarou from Shitenhouji, enter the courts..

"Let's play a match!" He said excitedly.. and then He notice the armalite on Ryoma's hands.. without second thoughts, he grabbed it from Ryoma, pulling the trigger.. Ready to shoot madly.. but he notice that it run out of bullets..

"Eh? No bullets?" He asked.. and then he randomly let out some bullets from his pocket, inserting it to the armalite.. And then began shooting madly like what Ryoma's doing earlier while cackling madly..

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

And thus Fuji-cactus dropped dead to the ground.. when you look closely at the knocked down cacti, holes can be seen in them.. various holes I tell you…

"There you are kin-chan! (notices the armalite) what the heck are you doing with an armalite again!" Shiraishi, one of Tooyama's teammate asked, un-bandaging his bandaged arm.

"AH! GOMEN! SHIRAISHI! D-d-don't reveal your arm! I MIGHT DIE!" Tooyama said running ahead.. Bringing the armalite with him…

"Sorry for the trouble, Seigaku.." Shiraishi bowed politely and then took his leave…

"Jungle boy really has some issues with the armalite ne, senpai-taichi?" Ryoma said

"Uh…" that just what he get as a reply.. and then he walked away, saying that he'll have to go home early..

The remaining regulars just stood there as the cold wind blew by… Inui scribbled something on a blue-colored notebook.. and then showed it to the regulars.. Everyone just nodded.. And then get ready to go home to rest their mentally abused minds…

_**The notebook read**_**:**

**RULE # 279** : DON'T EVER persuade Ryuzaki Sakuno on taking care of a cactus.. Especially when Ryoma's around..

**RULE # 280** : DON'T let Echizen Ryoma get his hands on an armalite gun… EVER AGAIN!

**&&. Owari .&& **

**A/N :** Minna, please review okay?.. I want to thank you all for taking your time and reading this.. *bows* Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! and umm... i know this is one-side Ryosaku, ne? actually i thought this would be not one-sided but my mind says that this will be fine.. Ehehe... Dakara.. please tell me.. Is it fine? And you can tell me about the grammatical errors and spelling.. This is my first one-shot so please be kind on reviewing... fufu! ^_^**  
><strong>


End file.
